(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to twine for a fishing net, particularly, a gill net and to a fishing net made of the twine.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
For forming a gill net, it was customary to use monofilament or twine prepared by entwining multiple filaments. However, the twine is low in transparency and invisibility, with the result that the gill net can be readily sensed by fish in water. Naturally, the fishing is adversely affected. The monofilament is certainly high in transparency. But, the filament itself is very rigid and is bulky when thickened, with the result that it is troublesome to handle the gill net on a fishing boat.